


Надежда сильнее любви

by Justin_Hill



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Jensen lives in Jared's house, Living Together, M/M, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен не хотел навязываться и у него были на то свои причины. Даже целый список. Но одного там точно не было. А Джаред всегда относился ко всему с юмором. Может быть, иногда стоит быть чуточку дальновиднее?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надежда сильнее любви

**Author's Note:**

> написано для феста "Tinhat Party"

Часть 1. Дженсен.  
  
К тому моменту, когда Дженсен возвращается в Ванкувер, Джаред уже неделю как слоняется по дому без дела. Эклз расплачивается с таксистом, подходит к дому и нажимает на звонок. Дверь распахивается тут же, как будто Джаред караулил у окна. Джей стоит, широко открыв дверь и улыбаясь во все свои тридцать два, от него пахнет потом, белая майка прилипла к груди, а спортивные серые штаны чуть съехали, обнажив тазобедренные косточки. И все это так отдает уютом и домом, что Дженсен поневоле вздыхает: свой квартирный вопрос он так и не решил.  
  
– Старик! Я как раз тебя ждал, – Джаред тут же сгребает его в стальные объятия. Кончики волос щекочут Дженсену кожу, а в нос бьет запах падалековского шампуня. И Дженсен рад такому приему, вот только у него нет никакого желания стоять с сумкой в руках у всех на виду.  
  
Он мягко отодвигает Джареда и закрывает дверь.  
  
– Сейчас как раз пиццу привезут, – Джаред все еще улыбается, такое ощущение, что он светится изнутри от радости, как будто они не виделись не два месяца, а все десять. – Вечером можем в бар выбраться.   
  
– Не, друг, прости, я пас. Я вымотан до предела. Я только хотел… – Дженсен не успевает договорить, как Джей тут же перебивает, направляясь к кухне.  
  
– Ок, без проблем. На вечер есть пиво и… – Джаред на секунду замолкает и хлопает дверцами навесных шкафчиков. – О! «Капитан Кранч».*  
  
Дженсен вздыхает и потирает переносицу. Он хотел сказать Джареду о том, что заехал ненадолго и, если возможно, он перекантуется здесь несколько дней. О том, что у него бронь в гостинице с начала июля, и что он опять поссорился с Данниль, и все это у него уже в печенках сидит. И у него есть свои причины «не навязываться», как называет это Падалеки. Даже целый список причин. И первая из них – Дженсен боялся, что у него будут мозоли на глазах от Джареда. Нет, серьезно. Они проводят большую половину дня на площадке, вечерами сидят в барах или у кого-то дома (ну, по крайней мере, так было тогда, когда Дженсен не попал в такую ситуацию), и он действительно боялся, что в большем количестве Падалеки просто полезет у него из ушей. Во-вторых, он действительно не хотел навязываться. Джаред самый общительный парень, которого Дженсену доводилось встречать, но даже у такого парня-рубахи должно быть личное пространство и время, чтобы не тратить свою энергию на окружающих, а мирно проводить вечера дома. В-третьих, были фанаты, которые и так думают о них хрен знает что, а после этого они так вообще… А потом было и в-четвертых, и в-пятых, и в-десятых. Дженсен хотел все это сказать Джареду, но Джаред не стал слушать – вероятно, предполагал, что Дженсен опять вернется к своим баранам.  
  
И где-то глубоко в душе Дженсен за это ему благодарен.   
  
На кухне пахнет кофе и собаками, которых, кстати, нигде не видно. Едва Дженсен садится за стол, как раздается трель звонка – доставка работает оперативно, ничего не скажешь. В отличие от мозга Дженсена, который в эти минуты, пока Джаред расплачивается, пытается сформулировать предложение так, чтобы не звучало навязчиво. Чтобы там Джей не говорил…  
  
– Старик, ты чего загрустил? – Джаред плюхается напротив, ставя картонную коробку прямо посередине стола. – Ммм… пахнет просто охренительно, учитывая, что я с утра не жрал.  
  
– Кто ж тебе мешал, принцесса?   
  
– Я тебя ждал, между прочим.  
  
Дженсен уже собирается ляпнуть что-то вроде «как будто я тебя просил», но вовремя прикусывает себе язык. Сейчас он как раз и будет просить. Черт бы побрал это чувство. Джаред же, кажется, вообще не обращает внимания на настроение Дженсена – сидит напротив и уплетает пиццу, жмурясь от удовольствия и звонко отпивая из чашки.  
  
Дженсен прочищает горло и, протягивая руку к куску, где больше грибов и пепперони, спрашивает.  
  
– Джей…Слушай, ты не против, если я у тебя перекантуюсь несколько дней, пока жилье не найду?  
  
В ответ Джаред смотрит тем самым взглядом а-ля «ты щас пошутил, да? Ха-ха»  
  
– Обижаешь, чувак. Можешь оставаться сколько захочешь.  
  
И, видя, что Дженсен собирается сказать что-то еще, быстро добавляет.   
  
– Не стоит благодарностей. И я серьезно, старик, сколько можно твердить о том, что ты навязываешься? Даже слушать об этом не хочу. Надо будет матрас достать из гаража.   
  
Дженсен кивает и думает, что они и тут похожи. И Джаред тоже когда-то спал в пустой спальне на надувном матрасе, пока не привезли мебель. Только вот разница в том, что Джей, в отличие от перебивающегося от друга к другу Дженсена, уже год как счастливый обладатель места, которое гордо именуется домом. И, надо сказать, место имеет на это полное право: хороший задний двор, где периодически жарят барбекю, две собаки, которые встречают хозяина приветливым лаем, уютная гостиная с большим плазменным телевизором, мягкий ковер, по ворсу которого приятно ходить босиком и много фотографий, расставленных по полкам и углам. Да. Это действительно дом, куда приятно прийти после тяжелого пятнадцатичасового рабочего дня. И Дженсен грустно думает, что, раз уж он торчит почти круглый год здесь, надо бы и себе приобрести недвижимость. Трейлер его как-то не слишком впечатляет.  
  
– Я найду жилье в ближайшее время, – говорит он, и ни он сам, ни Джаред, толком не знают, к кому Дженсен обращается больше.  
  
Вечером они играют в Guitar Hero, и Джаред разделывает его в пух и прах. Дженсен тянется к бутылке пива и пихает коленом Джареда.  
  
– Ты козел.   
  
Джаред усмехается.  
  
– Ты просто разучился играть.  
  
– Чувак, я только что с дороги. Дай только мне отоспаться и я те задницу надеру, понял?  
  
– Ага, прям щас.   
  
Когда они расходятся по комнатам, Дженсен думает, что должен что-то сделать. Не сейчас, а утром, к примеру. Он все еще чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, словно он незаконно влез на вражескую территорию. И все это бред полнейший, но он все равно долго раздумывает, что лучше: помыть полы или протереть пыль на многочисленных фоторамках и статуэтках в гостиной.  
  
* Cap’n Crunch – сухие завтраки.  
  
***  
  
Утро встречает Дженсена отлежанной правой рукой и горой немытой посуды на кухне. Вопрос о том, что полезного сделать, отпадает сам собой и Дженсен, игнорируя посудомоечную машину, принимается за дело. Именно за этим занятием его и застает Джаред, прошлепавший босиком по полу и облокотившийся о дверцу холодильника.  
  
– Старик, спасибо тебе, конечно, но что ты делаешь?  
  
– Мою посуду. Считай, в знак благодарности за твое гостеприимство.  
  
– А, ну тогда ладно, – Джаред открывает дверцу холодильника, и, достав оттуда апельсиновый сок, как бы между прочим, замечает. – Можешь еще заодно и полы помыть.  
  
Дженсен усмехается и кидает в него мокрое от рук полотенце.   
  
– Падалеки, тебе никто не говорил, что к гостям нужно относиться бережно?  
  
– А кто сказал, что ты гость? – Джей изображает почти искреннее удивление, и ему это удалось бы, не стремись его губы расползтись до ушей. Дженсен понимает, что он попал: Падалеки для себя уже все решил и переть против него – все равно что идти против скоростного локомотива. Но Эклз все равно упрямо повторяет:  
  
– Я найду жилье в ближайшее время.  
  
  
***  
  
Ким объявляет перерыв и Дженсен утирает пот со лба, когда кто-то окликает его.  
  
– Дженсен!  
  
Он оборачивается и солнце противно сияет прямо в лицо, отчего Дженсен недовольно хмурится. Едва он морщит нос, как мерзкий свет перекрывает высокая тень. Дженсену не надо открывать глаза, чтобы узнать, кто это. Он и так знает, что это Джаред расположил все свои шесть дюймов и пять фунтов аккурат так, чтобы ему не светило в глаза. Он приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на улыбающегося Падалеки. Солнечный свет пробивается сквозь отросшие лохмы, играет солнечными зайцами на кончиках волос, создавая ореол вокруг головы Джареда, и Дженсен невольно улыбается.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Мне кажется, у меня галлюцинации. Я точно помню, что садился в машину один.   
  
Джаред заливисто смеется, откидывая назад голову, отчего коварный луч бьет не ожидавшего такого подвоха Эклза прямо в глаз. Дженсен поворачивает голову и кивает оператору, показывая пятерню – «дай мне пять минут избавиться от этого оболтуса, и я буду готов». – Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? У тебя утром нет съемок.   
  
– Как что? Приехал тебя поддержать.   
  
– Понятно. Можешь идти подержать за руку новую актрису. Я видел сценарий, вам это предстоит, так что иди тренируйся.   
  
– Ну тебя! И чтоб ты знал, нам с ней предстоит не только за руки держаться, – Джаред играет бровями и гогочет.   
  
Дженсен закатывает глаза и пихает друга в бок. Не то, чтобы он не был рад видеть Падалеки. Просто… Сегодня он вновь отлежал руку и плечо до сих пор ноет, ему жарко и все, чего он хочет – это отстреляться побыстрее и уйти в тень. Он и так торчит здесь черт знает сколько времени и ему совершенно не улыбается находиться под палящим солнцем даже лишние минуты, хочется отснять сцену воскрешения как можно быстрее и умыться – песок, кажется, везде где только можно и где нельзя.  
  
– Когда ты так смотришь, мне аж страшно становиться, – Джаред все еще улыбается и миролюбиво поднимает руки. – Сейчас я свалю. Я приехал сюда пожрать по-человечески, ок? Дома ничего не осталось, – Джаред обиженно выпячивает нижнюю губу.  
  
– Ну надо же, кто-то вспомнил о нормальной еде, – фыркает Дженсен. – А поптартс* когда перестали тебя устраивать? Это было до или после того, как ты сожрал почти все наши запасы?  
  
– Как будто я их съел один, придурок, – бурчит Джаред, желает удачи и уходит.  
  
Дженсен продолжает улыбаться, и только когда Ким зовет его, сосредотачивается на работе. По пути к метке Дженсен улавливает мысль о том, что сказал «наши запасы» и это заставляет его задуматься о жилье. Снова. В гостях хорошо, а дома было бы замечательно. Был бы дом. И это хорошая мотивация съехать. У него есть причина. Даже несколько.  
  
* Pop-Tarts – хрустящие печеньки с начинкой внутри.  
  
***  
  
Естественно, никакое жилье он не находит. Съемки длятся по двенадцать, а то и по шестнадцать часов, в перерывах между эпизодами Дженсен просто отсыпался и никак не находил время для того, чтобы посмотреть жилье «в натуре». Постепенно на кофейном столике в гостиной появляются книги, которые читает Дженсен, они приобретают турку в два раза больше, чтобы за один прием варить кофе сразу на двоих, а около стиральной машинки стоят две упаковки порошка – с запахом лесной дряни, которую любит Джей, и самый обыкновенный с запахом «ничего».  
  
Дженсен уныло думает, что часть вещей до сих пор не распакована, а на новой кровати спать также неудобно, как и на надувном матрасе.  
  
Им как всегда требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы влиться в привычный рутинный ритм. И снова все, как и предыдущие три года: съемки с утра до вечера, после – нинтендо дома с пивом или вечера в ванкуверском пабе, только теперь к ним присоединяется Коллинз. Все та же песня, только год другой.  
  
Когда между съемками эпизодов выдается больше, чем несколько дней, Дженсен буквально летит домой с площадки, как только режиссер кричит «все свободны!» Он не был дома всего каких-то пару месяцев, но тех крох общения, что он получил перед началом сезона, ему недостаточно.  
  
Дженсен собирает вещи, пока Джаред возится с собаками. Рубашка, в которой он собирался ехать домой, грязная и немного помятая. Грязная – по его меркам. Он надевал ее один раз неделю назад, когда они с Джаредом и Мишей выбирались в город попить пива. И да, все это попахивает Пэрис Хилтон или еще какой-нибудь гламурной девицей, которая носит шмотки по одному разу и потом выкидывает. Но Дженсен же не выкидывает. Конечно, нет. Просто он – не девчонка, чтобы от рождения пахнуть цветами и конфетами. Он мужик. И в этом они похожи с Падалеки, который как раз заглядывает к Дженсену в комнату.  
  
– Эй, старик, закинешь и мои вещи? – и кидает в руки заляпанную пару джинс.   
  
Дженсен пожимает плечами, захватывает свою рубашку и идет в ванную. На кухне слышен радостный визг Сэди и Херли и недовольное бормотание Джареда, который жалуется собакам на сломанный кран. Спустя десять минут борьбы с машинкой и джаредовское «Старик, ну ты там где?», Дженсен идет на кухню.  
  
– Чувак, техника тебя не любит, – без обидняков заявляет он, прислоняясь к косяку и поясняя в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. – Машинка сломалась. Оставил вещи в корзине для белья. Так что… я-то другую рубашку найду, а вот тебе придется отстирывать свои обслюнявленные штаны вручную. Ну, и что-то с этим делать, – Дженсен кивает головой на кран.  
  
Джаред роняет голову на ладони, стонет и уныло смотрит одним глазом в ответ. Как будто это Дженсен во всем виноват. Дженсен разводит руками, словно говоря «ничего не могу поделать» и за эти несколько секунд молчания отчетливо слышен звук. Противный звук капающей воды из-под крана, ударяющихся капель об жестяную раковину. Дженсен морщится.   
  
– Мой мозг сейчас взорвется, – Дженсен удивленно поднимает брови, когда не удается повернуть ручку – та, оказывается, и так повернута до упора. – Мда-а. Бедный Джаред…  
  
– Так, будешь издеваться, я передумаю насчет той комнаты, что тебе выделил. Комната по соседству вполне так ничего.   
  
– Это та, в которой между ставней дует?  
  
– Она самая, – ухмыляется Джаред.  
  
– Я тебе уже говорил насчет твоей манеры обращаться с гостями?  
  
Джей разводит руками, прямо как Дженсен пять минут назад, и Эклз сдается.  
  
– Ну ладно, ок. Я сочувствую тебе, старик! Такое горе, – усмехается Дженсен и похлопывает друга по плечу. – Ну, пока у нас есть время, предлагаю завалиться в самый ближайший магазин, купить мороженного и устроить пижамную вечеринку, чтобы ты не слишком расстраивался.  
  
– Идиот, – ворчит Джаред, но Дженсен все равно чувствует улыбку. – Лучше я тебя еще раз сделаю в нинтендо.  
  
– Спорим? – Дженсен уже почти выходит из кухни, но оборачивается. – Старик, завари чай, а?  
  
– Самому слабо?  
  
– Ой, ну мне как-то неудобно лезть в чужую кухню. А то мало ли, вдруг меня за это выселят из моей удобной коморки?  
  
– Эй, Дженсен, расслабься, тебе все можно! Можешь и чай заварить, и уничтожить оставшиеся в холодильнике пончики. Можешь еще раз посуду помыть!  
  
– Слишком поздно, чувак, – Дженсен качает головой, ухмыляясь, и идет в гостиную доставать нинтендо из коробки. Через пять минут он получает и крепкий черный чай, и донатсы из холодильника. Определенно, переезд был стоящей идеей. Да. А причины – это все фигня. И мозолей у него никаких нет от Джея, никто из них не обижается, если другой говорит «я хочу побыть один, чувак, свали отсюда». Да и раз Джаред его не выгнал, значит, Дженсен вовсе не мешает ему, зря волновался, Джей был прав. И вроде бы было в-третьих, в-четвертых, в-пятых и в-десятых, но Дженсен их уже не помнит.  
  
***  
  
Неделя в Далласе пролетела очень быстро и Дженсен расплачивается с таксистом, поправляя сумку на плече. Все точно так же, как и четыре месяца назад, да только с той разницей, что теперь Дженсен возвратился _домой_.  
  
– Привет, сладкий! – Джаред выскакивает из дома и весело размахивает руками.  
  
Дженсен закатывает глаза.  
  
– Идиот, – Эклз протискивается мимо Джея в дом, садясь на корточки и подставляя ладонь под мокрые носы собак. Сэди радостно виляет хвостом и бежит на кухню. – Ты когда-нибудь научишься фильтровать то, что ты говоришь? Этот таксист пялился на меня всю дорогу и, вероятно, узнал.  
  
– Да ладно тебе! Будь проще. И я всегда слежу за тем, что говорю.  
  
– Ну ладно.  
  
На кухне чисто и тихо, не считая звуков, которые издает Херли, покусывая очередную резиновую игрушку.  
  
– Ты починил кран? – Дженсен поднимает брови и поворачивается к Джареду.   
  
– Ага! Сам.  
  
– Вау. За это я даже сварю нам настоящий кофе, а не ту бурду, что получается у тебя.   
  
Дженсен споласкивает турку, и уже тянется к банке с зернами, как слышит…  
  
– Чувак, – стонет Дженсен. – Ты же сказал, что починил.  
  
– Ну да, – Джаред поворачивает кран в сторону, так, чтобы капли падали не на горизонтальную поверхность, а скользили по стенке раковины. И снова тихо. – Только ее в бок надо…  
  
Джаред стоит, улыбаясь и облокотившись на стол, и сейчас больше всего похож на здоровенного ребенка. И Дженсен думает, что, черт с ним, с краном, он завтра сам разберется.   
  
***  
  
Что там Дженсен говорил про идеи? Переезд определенно был самой тупой из них. Осень прошла быстро и незаметно, как всегда бывает, когда ты окружен хорошей компанией. И все было отлично ровно до того момента, пока Сэм не шарахнул Дина об пол.   
  
Дженсен стоит у окна, прислонившись плечом к стене и наблюдая за тем, как Джаред загружает вещи в такси. Собаки вьются вокруг, пытаются добраться до пакетов, поставленных между ногами хозяина, фыркая, тыкаются носом под коленку, и Джаред чешет им за ушами, смеясь и откидывая назад голову.  
  
Дженсен никогда об этом не задумывался. Когда это началось? Может быть, когда им дали зеленый свет, и они по этому случаю резались в Hero до поздней ночи, а наутро явились на площадку с темными кругами под глазами и получили нехилых нагоняев от Эрика. Может быть, когда на площадку приехали те журналисты, и они отвечали на дурацкие вопросы, находясь не более чем в двадцати метрах друг от друга. Джаред тогда еще шутил по поводу, что Дженсен в него беспросветно втюрился. Тогда Дженсен мог спокойно поднять правую бровь и сказать «как бессовестно». Сейчас же Дженсен за себя стопроцентно поручиться не мог. Может быть все началось тогда, когда вся эта бадья с забастовкой сценаристов наконец-то закончилась, и они нажрались виски в трейлере Джареда, а наутро боролись за почетное право сидеть перед унитазом, а не над мусорной корзиной. А возможно, это началось в тот момент, когда Джаред постепенно из долговязого юнца превратился в мачо. Или такая незначительная фигня, типа его любимых поптартсов, которые покупает Джаред, или уютных моментов по вечерам, когда Джей разваливается на диване и упирается ступней в его бедро.  
  
В общем – хрен его знает. Дженсен совершенно точно не мог назвать конкретный момент. Просто таких моментов стало настолько много, что постепенно они слились в нечто единое и огромное, которое шарахнуло Эклза по голове как раз в тот момент, когда Дина нехило так приложили об пол, на что ноющее после нескольких дублей плечо протестующее взвыло. В тот же момент Дженсену показалось, что ему достанется и сверху: потолок рухнул в считанные секунды – правда, образный и только в его подсознании – и массу неявных чувств и мыслей смыло лавиной кристально ясного осознания. Тогда, проигнорировав протянутую руку и встревоженное «Эй, чувак, я тебя несильно приложил?», Дженсен прошел к выходу из помещения и, прислонившись к косяку, долго дышал свежим воздухом, краем уха слушая восторги режиссера. Дин был ошарашен словами брата, вытащенными на поверхность благодаря чарам Сирены, а Дженсен… А Дженсен был ошарашен тем, что внезапно свалилось на его голову. Вот так, все просто.   
  
Джаред, словно чувствуя взгляд, вскидывает голову и весело машет рукой Дженсену, отвлекаясь от пакетов, что тут же замечает Херли. Дженсен улыбается и кивает, а затем показывает на пакет: Херли умудрился вывалить из него пластиковый контейнер с едой, который Джей взял в дорогу, и теперь озадаченно смотрит на него, не сумев открыть. Пока Джаред борется за свое пропитание, Дженсен усмехается: только Падалеки способен взять с собой жратву, когда до аэропорта максимум езды – час, и то, если в пробке стоять. Это же Джаред.   
  
Начались рождественские праздники, которые они с Джаредом решили провести дома. Дженсен и сам бы с удовольствием поехал вместе с Падалеки, но заболел, а с температурой под 38 вряд ли куда-то захочется вылезать из кровати. Разве что посмотреть на сборы двухметрового оболтуса, при одном взгляде на которого сердце готово рухнуть в район поджелудочной, а мозги плавятся не хуже, чем от температуры.   
  
Джаред открывает дверь, впуская собак в дом. Те мешкают, и холодный ноябрьский воздух скользит над полом. Дженсен зябко передергивает плечами и поджимает ступни.   
Через мгновение входная дверь хлопает.  
  
– Чудило, я тебе просто так говорил лежать в постели, чтоли? Полудохный старший брат в сериале не нужен, как и мне сопливый безответственный…ай! – тычок по ребра оказывается неожиданностью и Джаред «возмущенно» смотрит на друга.  
  
– Если бы ты собирался по-человечески, я бы давно отчалил в комнату. Ты же как барышня собираешься! – услышав обиженное сопение Джареда, Дженсен усмехается.  
– Ну да. Еще скажи, что у окна ты стоишь исключительно с целью меня проводить, а не _выпроводить_.  
  
Джаред заливисто смеется и идет на кухню. Сэди и Херли получают долгожданный корм, и Джаред, потрепав их по голове, поворачивается к Дженсену. Тот шел за ним и теперь стоит у входа на кухню, прислонившись к косяку и засунув руки в карманы домашних штанов. Он сейчас такой уютный и домашний, с взъерошенными волосами и в потертой, видавшей виды футболке, что, глядя на него, Джаред не может сдержать улыбки.  
  
– Чего ты скалишься? – моментально отзывается Дженсен.  
  
– Ничего. Следи за собаками, старик. И не хворай, приеду – сгоняем куда-нибудь, – Джаред хлопает Дженсена по плечу и хватает стоящую на полу сумку.   
  
– Руки вымыть не забудь, прежде чем есть из контейнера, – Джаред вновь смеется, и Дженсену ничего не остается кроме как закатить глаза. С него станется. Это же Джаред. Ну, вы понимаете.  
  
– Передавай всем привет. И прихвати тех пирожков, которые готовит твоя мама!  
  
Входная дверь хлопает второй раз и через минуту Дженсен слышит рев мотора. Кожу в месте прикосновения пятерни Джареда словно покалывает. Наверное, так чувствует себя Дин, имея отпечаток ангельской ладони. Заставив себя отлепиться от стенки, Дженсен еще раз пытается задуматься, когда это началось.   
  
Нет, определенно, он не может назвать конкретный момент.   
  
Дженсен бы и рад признать, что ничего особенного. «Может быть, я не один такой на планете» думает он, доставая из холодильника сок и садясь на табуретку у барной стойки. Точно, не один. Да почти у трети актеров, что снимаются вместе, случается роман. И нет ничего особенного в том, что они оба мужчины. Конечно, нет. Все дело в химии, в атмосфере на съемочной площадке. «А может, все это температурный бред» – думает Дженсен, когда перед глазами снова все плывет. Джаред его убьет, если узнает, что он пил холодное. И еще будет ворчать «идиот, совсем мозги растерял». И Дженсен так ярко представляет эту картину, что против воли начинает улыбаться. Направляясь к спальне, Дженсен думает, что да, это – определенно температурный бред.   
  
Дженсен выныривает из сна от двух вещей: от противного покалывания в правом боку и предплечье, которое он опять отлежал, и от утреннего привета от организма. Впрочем, он сам в состоянии полудремы, но рука уже тянется под резинку боксеров. В первую секунду Дженсен вздрагивает – отлежанная рука кажется чужой – но потом вновь расслабляется, закрывая глаза и представляя то, что видел во сне несколько минут назад. Дженсен проводит пальцем по головке, распределяя естественную смазку, пальцы плотно обхватывают член, скользя вверх-вниз, и Дженсен стонет в голос, потому что – ну кто его услышит? Ощущения совсем как от чужой ладони и Дженсен думает, что в этой чертовой кровати есть свои плюсы. Как будто это ладонь Джареда и, если закрыть глаза, можно воспроизвести образ из сна, где Джей склоняется над ним, улыбаясь так, что на щеках ямочки, водит носом по шее, одновременно подрачивая – быстро, сильно, так, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются, так, как нужно, чтобы достигнуть разрядки в считанные секунды.  
  
Пара быстрых, рваных толчков в стиснутую ладонь – и он кончает, заливая живот вязкой жидкостью. Переведя дыхание, Дженсен думает, что именно этого среди списка причин съехать не было. Нет, ну в самом деле, разве такое было, когда жил со Стивом? Нет. Может быть, все дело в Джареде. Да, определенно в Джареде. Что-то Дженсен не помнил, чтобы у него случался сдвиг по фазе и Стиву, когда он болел в ЛА. Черт возьми, холодный душ – это то, что ему сейчас нужно. Он определенно должен помочь собрать мысли в кучу и решить, что дальше делать. Хрен с температурой, он сегодня же купит билет на ближайший рейс до Лос-Анжелеса, а там есть Стив, который вряд ли откажет Дженсену в предложении напиться. Точнее, напиваться будет Эклз, а Карлсон, как всегда, со своим богатым опытом бабника, будет подсказывать, что ему дальше делать.   
  
***  
  
– Да и дома постоянно появляются эти вишневые поптартсы. Как будто я его просил их покупать. Или пончики эти с чаем…А еще он кран починил, – Дженсен прерывается, усмехаясь, и отпивает из бутылки. – А когда за барной стойкой сидит, болтает ногой в воздухе. В белом носке. Я думаю, в этом все дело. В носках. Белый цвет определенно стоит запретить – ты когда-нибудь видел идеальную стопу, обтянутую белым хлопком? Черт, это просто…так по-домашнему. Уже в одно это можно влюбиться.  
  
– Так, я понял, – Стив аккуратно вытаскивает бутылку из рук друга. Дженсен в таком состоянии не был уже давно, еще с тех пор, когда они жили вместе. И то, такое было на его памяти от силы раза два. Дженсен, который не контролирует себя и то, что он говорит – это достаточно серьезный признак. Стив не знает, как это прекратить. Он вообще не знает, что делать.  
  
– А еще он в этих…тренировочных штанах ходит. Они так обтягивают его задницу, ты бы видел…  
  
– Ты идиот.  
  
– Что? Почему? – Дженсен поднимает взгляд. Стив замечает, что глаза у него зеленее, чем обычно. Наверное, из-за того, что Дженсен бледен, как сама смерть. Забавно, люди от алкоголя обычно краснеют, но, видимо, никакой градус не может перебить переживающую натуру. Насколько Дженсен выбит из колеи можно судить по тому, как поблекли все веснушки. _Настолько_ бледный Дженсен – это тоже за гранью понимания Стива.  
  
– Только идиот может запасть на такое. Ну, я имею в виду, задницу в тренировочных штанах.  
  
– Я мужчина!  
  
– Вот именно, и Джаред тоже! – не выдерживает Стив. Не то, чтобы он был против. Просто это все странно и невероятно, и кажется, что это какой-то дурацкий сон. Он просто растерян, вот и все. Но Дженсен понимает все по-своему.  
  
– Блин, если для тебя это проблема… – Дженсен собирается встать с дивана, но его качает, и Стив подхватывает его под локоть, разворачивая к себе и буквально выплевывая ему в лицо:  
  
– Блядь, да нет никакой проблемы, кроме одной! Дженс, ты же…черт, ты вообще думал, к чему это приведет? А Данни? Я уж не говорю про самого Джареда – как ты собираешься ему об этом сказать? И я беспокоюсь не за них, хотя в хороших отношениях с обоими, я беспокоюсь о тебе, придурок! Ты же не можешь воспринимать все нормально. Дженсен, спусти все на тормозах – если Джей тебя не поймет, тебе будет хреново, я тебя знаю. Это того не стоит.  
  
– Не все так просто, мать твою!  
  
– Оно и есть просто, Дженс. Сейчас все проще простого, не усложняй.  
  
– Нихрена, – Дженсен садится обратно и устало откидывается на спинку дивана, закрывая глаза. Он проорался и ему полегчало – и морально, и физически, даже в голове немного прояснилось. – Просто… Ты знаешь, наверное, оно всегда так было. Еще до этой идиотской идеи с переездом и до носков. Да и с Данни в последнее время как-то… Слушай, у меня есть лучший друг, и у нас идеальные отношения…  
  
– Не считая того, что вы не трахаетесь.  
  
– Спасибо, Стив, ты очень тонко это заметил.  
  
– Да не за что. Не, я понимаю, что вы там в этом Ванкувере, Данниль далеко, а ты не из тех людей, которые в таком случае будут бегать налево, а у Джареда и вовсе никого нет, вы постоянно вместе, и я на самом деле рад, что вы так спелись, и вроде как сам Бог велел. Но, Дженсен, я тебе как друг советую – не надо.   
  
Стив говорит что-то еще, про то, что Дженсен наверняка ни в чем не уверен, что надо проспаться и поговорить на трезвую голову, что-то про знакомого Джареда, и что он, Стив, поддержит его в любом случае. И еще кучу каких-то слов. Дженсен не слушает его. Он устало трет переносицу и думает, как он вообще умудрился так вляпаться. И он не собирается спорить со Стивом. Он уже все обдумал на трезвую голову в самолете, и единственное, в чем он уверен, так это в том, что не против, если Джаред будет встречать его, стоя на крыльце и крича на полквартала «Привет, сладкий!»  
Постепенно его уносит, и на грани сна и реальности он чувствует, как Стив укрывает его пледом.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен рвет и мечет. Так зол он не был никогда. Он злится на себя, на Стива, который как всегда был прав, на Данниль, которая легко восприняла его предложение вернуться к прежнему статусу, и на Джареда, с его идиотским чувством юмора.  
  
Карлсон, черт бы его побрал, был прав. Несмотря на внезапное озарение, на неуверенность и кучу бессонных ночей, тогда действительно все было просто. Это сейчас и Дженсен вам подтвердит – все было просто. Когда ты не сделал шаг вперед – все до банального, до абсурдного кажется сложным и безысходным, и так и тянет что-то сделать, предпринять какой-то шаг. И черта с два это все упростит. Черта с два.  
  
Дженсен до сих пор не понимает, какого, спрашивается, хрена, он тогда ляпнул. С того памятного разговора прошло достаточно времени, они уже досняли сезон и теперь собираются в заслуженный отпуск. И все это время Дженсен старательно делал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, что как бы и не было ничего, что он в порядке.   
  
Все началось с того, что Женевьев вытащила Джея в кино на какую-то из новинок, а Дженсен сидел во дворе их дома и кидал через весь двор мяч, чтобы его через минуту принесла Сэди. А потом позвонил Эрик. Позже, вытащив из бара бутылку виски, он думал, что жизнь краткосрочна и непредсказуема. И уход Кима доказал это. К полуночи к нему присоединился Джаред, и они сидели на ковре в гостиной, облокотившись на диван, передавая бутылку друг другу. Через несколько дней Дженсен вновь сидел на том же самом ковре, но один, дожидаясь Джареда с очередной прогулки. И тогда он решил – какого черта? Жизнь действительно краткосрочна, так стоит ли тратить время на бессонные ночи, на одинокую дрочку по утрам,прикусывая до боли костяшки пальцев, чтобы не стонать в голос, если есть хотя бы один гипотетический шанс на то, что ему повезет. Джаред вернулся домой ближе к ночи, от него пахло духами и _не им_ , и, наверное, именно поэтому у Дженсена просто отказали тормоза. Они стояли на крыльце, выходящим во внутренний двор, и Дженсен долго щелкал колесиком зажигалки. Дым с непривычки обжег горло, и он медленно выдохнул.   
  
– Как все прошло?  
  
– Нормально, – Джаред пожал плечами. – Я имею в виду… Мне кажется, она в меня влюблена.  
  
– А ты? – и все-таки, несмотря на то, что Дженсен прекрасный актер, талант его подвел: голос дрогнул, и вместо непринужденного тон был похож на идущий булыжник ко дну.  
  
– Не знаю. Уже достаточно времени прошло после Сэнди и я хочу построить долгосрочные отношения, но… Не знаю, старик. На самом деле я рад, что мы об этом не говорили до сих пор, потому что я совершенно не знаю, что я скажу в ответ.  
  
– Понятно, – Дженсен сделал последнюю затяжку и выдохнул. Его буквально колотило от того, что он чувствовал. И вот тогда он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выдохнул. – А тебе было бы что сказать в ответ, если бы я признался, что люблю тебя?  
  
И вот спрашивается, кто его тянул за язык?  
  
Джаред удивленно посмотрел на него, облокотившись на перила и наклонив голову. Джей молчал и Дженсен успел повторить про себя все те причины, по которым он должен быть съехать отсюда в первый же день; придумал доводы, которые он мог бы привести, верни его на полгода назад, и успел мысленно побиться головой об стену. Дженсену уже казалось, что прошла вечность, хотя на самом деле несколько секунд, когда Джаред откинул голову назад и звонко засмеялся.  
  
– Чувак, я бы ответил, что тоже тебя люблю, придурок! Ты мне как брат родной и ты это знаешь. Ты в меня просто вплавился, так что тебе-то я слова найду.  
  
Дженсен натянуто улыбнулся и затушил сигарету, у которой уже начал сгорать фильтр, и жаром обдавало пальцы.  
  
Сыграть Дина, смотрящим полным боли и отчаяния взглядом на уходящего Сэма? Да как нехуй делать.  
  
***  
  
Часть 2. Джаред.  
  
Джаред подгоняет таксиста, обещая заплатить сверху, если тот доставит его домой через двадцать минут. И ему совершенно плевать, как тот собирается объезжать образовавшуюся пробку. Июль, жара, но Джей против обыкновения не предпочел бы валяться сейчас на пляже. И дело даже не в том, что он соскучился по работе. Хотя и это тоже. Дело в долбанном Дженсене, который за все три месяца отдалился настолько, насколько вообще позволяют отдалиться современные средства связи. На конвенциях он шутил и улыбался, в перерывах между ними зависал с Коллинзом в местных заведениях, с Джаредом был приветливо вежлив, но, черт возьми, что происходит? Что такое могло случиться за эти несколько месяцев, что он упустил это? Противный внутренний голос – отчего-то голосом Моргана – сообщает ему, что все это происходит уже давно. Еще во время съемок последних серий Дженсен начал отдаляться. И вроде все по-старому, по вечерам пиво и игры на Wii, розыгрыши на площадке вместе с Мишей, но стало меньше… да всего. Дженсен меньше к нему прикасался, перестал засыпать на диване, опуская голову ему на плечо, меньше улыбок, меньше звонков во время отпуска, и Джаред уже был готов взвыть от всего этого. Может быть, ему все это показалось, может, он все преувеличивает, и ему показалось… Джаред трясет головой, стараясь отогнать мысли о том вечере. Если ему _не_ показалось, то он просто идиот. А если показалось, то не выдает ли он желаемое за действительное?  
  
Таксист, кажется, замечает его состояние, и хоть в чем-то Джею везет – водитель сворачивает с дороги, везет его через какие-то закоулки, и спустя пятнадцать минут тормозит перед домом. Таксист получает обещанную сотню сверху, а Джаред достает сумки из багажника, и буквально летит домой. Дома его встречают дружным лаем и виляющими хвостами. Дженсена нигде не видно.  
  
– Дженсен!   
  
– О, привет. Ты рано, – Дженсен высовывается из спальни и проходит мимо Джея на кухню. На правом локте у Дженсена розовеет след от отпечатавшегося пледа, видимо, он читал лежа. «Наверняка снова руку отлежал», – мелькает в голове у Джареда.  
  
– Я ждал тебя позже.   
  
Джаред сглатывает. Дерьмо. «Как спалось? Отлично. Какого хрена? Полгода назад мы были лучшими друзьями»   
  
– А я вот раньше приехал, – Джаред игнорирует тон друга, подходит к нему и сжимает в объятиях. – Как насчет надрать друг другу задницы в Halo или что-нибудь еще?  
  
Дженсен отступает на шаг и поднимает голову. Джаред очень старается, чтобы его «беззаботный» тон действительно звучал так, как нужно. Дженсен смотрит на него несколько мгновений, а потом улыбается, и в уголках глаз появляются морщинки. Джей радостно выдыхает: он скучал по этой искренней улыбке сто лет.  
  
– Старик, сегодня мы надерем только твою задницу. Ты же не думаешь, что я здесь просто так без дела по дому шатался?  
  
Джаред улыбается и уже собирается подняться к себе наверх, как замечает, каким взглядом смотрит на него Дженсен. В нем столько эмоций, что Джей сразу не распознает ни одну из них. Уже потом, сидя на своей кровати и анализируя все, он приходит к неутешительным выводам.  
1\. Дженсен его действительно любит.  
2\. Джаред повел себя как полный идиот.  
3\. Дженсен теперь отказывается к нему лишний раз прикасаться и вообще проявлять как-то свою симпатию, очевидно, боясь спалиться.  
4\. Черт бы это все побрал.  
  
Вечером они рубятся в Hero, Дженсен сидит на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Джаред периодически кидает на него взгляды. Дженсен сидит, увлеченно наклонившись вперед и закусив губу, разношенная майка сползла, приоткрывая правую ключицу и две родинки около нее. Дженсен такой уютный и привычный, и Джаред чувствует, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. Дженсен замечает косые взгляды, Джаред видит, как он напрягается. Джей мысленно дает себе затрещину, но разве это поможет – он весь отпуск думал о возможных вариантах развития событий, но до сих пор не придумал, что сказать Дженсену. Он не придумал подходящую причину для того, чтобы заговорить о том разговоре. Это Дженсен у них специалист по части причин. Не Джаред.  
  
***  
  
Джаред держится до конца сентября, а потом у него просто сдают нервы. И он рад прикалываться на съемках, да и Рич прикольный парень, но в этот день не хочется ничего, кроме как свалить домой и напиться. Ему кажется, что он упускает что-то важное в своей жизни, и ему от этого просто физически хреново. Едва он переступает порог дома, как хватает лежащую на комоде пачку сигарет и идет во двор. Дженсен молча следует за ним, лишь удивленно приподняв брови, но ничего не говоря. И за эту черту Джей готов его целовать: Дженсен всегда знает, что именно нужно Джареду в данный момент. Будь то дружеское похлопывание по плечу, бутылка чего-нибудь высокоградусного, разговор по душам или, наоборот, уютное молчание плечом к плечу. Дженсен читает его как раскрытую книгу и он действительно вплавился в него, врос сильно-сильно, так, что Джаред не может представить какое-нибудь событие в будущем, которое не было бы связано с Дженсеном.   
  
От водоворота мыслей его отвлекает тихое покашливание.  
  
– Не знал, что ты куришь.  
  
– Решил вырвать лист из твоей книги.*  
  
– Дженсен, я… – Джаред вздыхает. Он действительно много думал об этом, только вот уверенность не растет пропорционально количеству мыслей. – Я так больше не могу.   
  
Он опускает голову, закрывая лицо ладонями, и шумно выдыхает. И вместе с выдохом Дженсен слышит едва уловимое «Черт бы тебя побрал».  
  
– Джей, – мягко произносит он, касаясь плеча Джареда, разворачивая к себе. – В чем дело?  
  
Джаред не отвечает. Или отвечает. Все зависит от того, как рассматривать поцелуй. Хотя какой это поцелуй – так, несерьезная мазня влажными губами по скуле. И черта с два Дженсен сделает вид, что он против. Сделает, но потом. А сейчас он урвет себе кусочек счастья. Он перехватывает губы Джареда и целует его. И Джей от этого поцелуя просто пьянеет. Его просто уносит от ощущения языка Дженсена у него во рту, от того, как тот сжимает между пальцев его волосы и притягивает к себе еще ближе, от того, что он слышит как бешено стучит сердце Дженсена. Поцелуй влажный, но не слюнявый, Дженсен близко, но не так, как хочет Джаред. И Джей прижимает его еще ближе, стараясь вплавиться, стать одним целым, показать через объятие и поцелуй все, что он чувствует. И, видимо, ему это удается, потому что через мгновение Дженсен наощупь открывает дверь и проталкивает его в сторону спальни, роняя на кровать и падая сверху. Дженсен что-то шепчет, но Джаред не слышит ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах, и вполне может быть, что он тоже что-то лепечет в ответ – он точно не знает, единственное, что его заботит сейчас, это родинки у правой ключицы Дженсена, которые так и тянет поцеловать. Руки исполняют танец по телу Дженсена, скользя по предплечьям, по спине, пробираясь пальцами под майку. Краем уха он улавливает настойчивый шепот и различает «открой глаза». Джей распахивает глаза и смотрит на Дженсена, который раскачивается сверху, двигается, закусив губу, чуть запрокинув голову, но не отводя взгляда от него самого. Джаред чуть подается вперед, прикусывает шею Дженсена и тут же обводит след укуса языком. Дженсен низко стонет, изо всех сил цепляется за Джареда, упираясь большими пальцами в его тазовые косточки, а Джаред приподнимает бедра, изо всех сил вжимаясь в идеальное тело над ним. К финишу они приходят одновременно.  
  
Отдышавшись, Дженсен поднимает голову и, опираясь на локоть, чтобы уменьшить давление своего тела на Джареда, говорит:  
  
– Я не буду спрашивать, что это было, но…  
  
– Спроси меня еще раз.  
  
– О чем?  
  
– Ну… – Джаред закусывает губу, неуверенно смотря в глаза взъерошенному Дженсену. Вероятно, что-то в его глазах проскальзывает, потому что недоуменный взгляд Дженсена смягчается.  
  
– Что бы ты ответил, если б я сказал тебе, что люблю тебя?  
  
– Что я идиот. И я тоже, Дженсен. Хотя я удивляюсь, как ты такого придурка не разлюбил. До меня долго доходит.  
  
– Надежда сильнее любви.  
  
Джаред устраивается в кольце рук и удовлетворенно кивает. Когда Дженсен начинает тихо посапывать, он аккуратно обводит контур его губ и тихо говорит, уверенный, что Дженсен уже уснул:  
  
– И все-таки, я передумал насчет этой комнаты. Моя лучше.  
  
Дженсен сжимает объятие.  
  
* Английская идиома «взять лист из чьей-либо книги», которая означает «последовать чьему-либо примеру».


End file.
